Stunning Scent
by Micetta
Summary: It was just a party, which changed everything... One-shot.


**Hey guys! **

**How are you? Have you already finished school? My last day was yesterday and in the night we had a great party! Summer 2011 officially started! :)**

**Anyways, this is my new one-shot; I hope you like it! **

**Kisses,**

**Manu**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Stunning scent<em>**

Another party. Another _boring_ party.

That kind of party people go just to be seen while they're having fun, or at least pretending to.

Mr. Condor organized this to captivate studios' actors regard. Paparazzi then would've got some information and done various interviews.

"Thank you," Sonny whispered to the barman who handed her a drink. Surely he hadn't made out her words, the music was too loud. But, who cares.

She made her way through the dancing crowd, being pushed a few times. There wasn't air anymore, Sonny thought she was going to die for suffocation. She wasn't exactly a 'party girl'. Correction, she wasn't _at all_.

As much as she loved staying with people, this wasn't the perfect situation. Some blonde girl eyed her, from head to toe. Only a thought crossed Sonny's mind, _slut_. This is Hollywood: bimbos who criticize your dresses, your look and whatsoever. It reminded her of Tawni; yes, she was this kind of girl, but surely she had a heart. That's why she was her best friend, even if Tawni wouldn't have ever admitted.

Speaking about Tawni, where was she? And what about her cast mates?

Sonny glanced occasionally into the growing crowd, carefully. As she caught sight of a girl with blonde hair and a pink dress, Sonny approached her. There she was, dancing with random guys and it seems she was really, really enjoying it. Instead, Nico and Grady were nowhere. Maybe they were eating something or picking some girls up. It wasn't worth looking for them.

Finally, she reached a white sofa and decided to sit onto it. There was a couple making out nearby, but she was so tired and not longing to get up that she decided to look away.

"Ok, guys! How's your night going?" The speaker yelled through his microphone, taking definitively Sonny's auditory faculty away.

"FINE!" The mass of actors yelled back in response. The brunette rolled her eyes, "Yes, totally," she muttered under her breath.

"What about a game?"

Oh, hell.

"What does it consist in?" A guy shouted, loudly.

The speaker brought his mouth even closer to microphone and yelled, again. This was beginning to annoy her. "Every girl in this room will wear a blindfold and dance with a random boy. But NO ONE will reveal their name, ok?"

A chatter got up from the crowd, a few of responsible handed out blindfolds to the girls and motioned guys to stay away from them.

Suddenly, as Sonny thought game was about to start, a man approached her. "Hey, do you want to play?"

"No, thanks, I-" She started off politely, being cut off, though.

"Don't worry! This is gonna be fun, miss Munroe." His smile turned into a grin, a creepy one. Refusing would've been rude.

"Ok," Sonny agreed, picking up in her hands the blindfold. The man grabbed her arm and brought her in the middle of the dance floor with the other sluts, I mean, girls.

She shouldn't have been here in the first place, the only thing she wanted was sitting on her couch and watching a movie. Just that. Nothing else.

Instead, now, she was wandering on the dance floor, _totally blindfolded, _besides. No guy picked her as his partner. How sad. While Sonny was lost in her thoughts, she felt a nudge on her shoulder; even if she could see nothing, she turned round and a pair of hands grabbed her waist. A sweet music echoed in the room and the stranger started to move softly. Instinctively, Sonny wrapped her arms around his neck, which made her realize that the person was taller than her.

She wished, just for a moment, it was Chad… not that she had feelings for him! That's gross. She would have made fun of him about his dancing moves. She would've found a pretest to talk to him, fight with him and argue, using their famous lines "fine, fine, good, good". This is what enemies are for, right?

The stranger got closer and gently set her head on his chest; he seemed pretty muscular and thin, too.

Having the chance to see his face was too tempting!

Sonny inhaled his scent, an intoxicating, stunning one. _Wonder who he is! _she thought. _A guy from 'meal or not meal? From 'Gladiators'? No, he was too thin. What about someone from Mackenzie Falls? Maybe Chad?_ She hadn't seen him there so far. Whatever…

She breathed in and out slowly, trying her best to block that scent inside herself. It was good.

The music faded and the stranger came off from Sonny. _How unfair!_

"Who are you?" She asked, eagerly. No answer.

"Oh, I got it! You can't answer because it's against the rules, but please tell me… I won't tell anybody!" She cried; curiosity was burning inside of her.

No answer, again.

"Ok, I'll find it out all by myself!" As she was taking off the blindfold, and hand grabbed her wrist and other cupped her face. In a splint of second, a pair of lips met hers. Their lips moved in sync; she couldn't describe how amazing it was. He pulled away way too soon, leaving an empty space into her heart.

Frenetically she took her blindfold off, but unfortunately he had already disappeared into the crowd.

_Oh. My. God._

* * *

><p>"I'm glad you told me who you were! I would've never, and I mean, NEVER, figured out your identity!" She twirled a blonde lock with her hands, "I know, yes. Will you? Really. Ok, tonight's perfect. Bye."<p>

As the blonde girl hung up, Sonny felt much more relieved. Torturing her was a game she was good at.

"I know you're trying to make me jealous, holding it against me that I didn't found out the identity of the guy I danced with." Tawni stopped in front of her, pretending to think about her real reasons. "You're a smart girl, my dear. But not enough. It was your chance to-"

"To date someone," Sonny completed the sentence, rolling her eyes. "You told me that about fifteen times today. I got it."

Tawni opened the mouth to say something, but nothing came from. Not an insult, not even a word. "I… will help you searching him, if you want." She offered her help, feeling remorseful. Of course Sonny was more disappointed than her and she did nothing but rage against her poor friend.

Sonny looked up, "It's not necessary."

Silence filled the room, the only sound you could hear was Tawni's nail polishes colliding together. Nervously, she took a magazine and leafed through the pages, ignoring the whole awkward situation she put herself in.

"Thanks, anyway." Sonny seemed to turn happy, all of the sudden.

The blonde raised her gaze and grinned, "Anytime, Sonny," she nodded, "can you at least listen to me?"

Sighing, Sonny sat down next to Tawni to face her, "So?"

"I think it's somebody you know. He kissed you, right?"

"Right."

"It's weird. Don't you think?" Sonny turned up her nose at Tawni, "You're right. Maybe. Anyways, I'm hungry, I'll go to the commissary. Wanna come?"

Tawni looked at her watch and thought for a moment, "No... I'll catch you up later."

Said that, Sonny waved at her, crossed the doorway and headed towards the commissary.

* * *

><p>"A person I know, I person I know. Who was she referring to?" The brunette muttered, continuing thinking about Tawni's supposition.<p>

She didn't know why, but her mind flipped back to Chad a pair of times. A girl can dream, of course, but what if it was your _forbidden_ dream? A girl in love with her enemy, what a cliché! She had seen it in movies, despite she never thought it would become reality. Managing this kind of "love/hate" relationship wasn't that easy, you know? Fighting every day and flirting (yes, flirting!) at the same time, pretending you don't care about him or you _don't_ want to kiss him at any time.

In that case, you should either be a great actress or don't talk to him.

She picked the first choice, being a _real_ actress.

Walking through the hallway, Sonny had her eyes glued on her phone's display, observing photos of… do I need to say _whose_?

Then, it's happened. She bumped into a body and ruinously fell on top of it; in that exact moment she recognize it: that _stunning scent_.

"Munroe," a voice called her. The brunette looked up and saw _his_ face through a wisp of hair, "CHAD?" she asked, astonished. "That's my name," he answered with sarcasm. Involuntarily, when Chad noticed the brown strand of hair, he took it and brought it behind her ear. "As much as I love this position, can you get off me, Sonny?" He said and pursed his lips, as if he was actually thinking about that.

"Oh, yeah, yeah," Sonny managed to pull of him, ashamed of her bad impression.

"I know I'm amazing, but you don't need to stare this way!" Chad pleaded dramatically, earning a glare from the girl. "I wasn't staring, I just-" she interrupted herself in the middle sentence, as she had a better idea, "Chad, I didn't see you at the party yesterday, where were you?" she played dumb.

His palms began to sweat and he nervously straightened his tie, "I wasn't there. I… I.. had got a terrible headache."

Sonny fake-pouted and crawled towards him (they still were on the floor!), "What's this scent?"

She moved her nose to his neck and started inhaling the perfume, making Chad more uncomfortable than before. "A new one, why?" He asked, even if he was scared of her possible answer.

"You know why, Chad! Admit it."

The blonde actor smirked, trying to keep his cool, "Admit what, Sonny?"

She snorted, annoyed, "You were the boy I danced with last night."

Silence filled the air around them. Telling her the truth would've been the best; decided that, Chad stood up and offered a hand to help her.

"Yes, I danced with you last night."

Seven words. Seven words that made her heart melt, seven words that made her realize that she had actually _kissed _Chad Dylan Cooper.

Even though the answer was too clear and she was already sure about the guy's identity, she stood there, speechless.

"Sonny, you ok?" Chad caressed her arm, worried.

"No, I'm freaking not! Why would I? You… used me! I thought it was a secret admirer or sort of, instead it was just _you_ making fun of me. You won't ever change, Chad Dylan Coop-"

She didn't end the sentence. Not because she didn't want to, but because she couldn't.

A pair of lips pressed against hers: déjà-vu.

They kissed passionately for a couple of seconds, when slowly he began to take a step forward, and then another one, till she hit the cold wall. Sonny run her hand through his blonde locks, holding them tighter as the kiss started heating up. Chad cupped her face and brought her lips closer, licking them, begging for entrance. In a split second, his tongue was exploring her mouth, battling with hers.

They pulled away, breathlessly and looked into each other's eyes.

"Why didn't I do this yesterday night?" He asked himself, chuckling.

She giggled, "There were lots of people there,"

"Who cares!" He exclaimed and pecked her softly on the lips. "Oh, and by the way Sonny, I will send you my photos. You have photos too old of me on your phone."

Said that, he winked and walked away as if nothing happened… Jerk.

* * *

><p><em>*Later that day*<em>

Three kisses from Chad, wow. Something had changed between them?

"Sonny!" Tawni called out.

"What?"

"There's something for you!"

Sonny approached her vanity and found a little surprise for her.

A _photo_.

With something written onto it.

"Dear Sonny,

I told you I'd have found a better photo. I took that yesterday night, so you can see how your dance partner was dressed. ;)

What about a date tonight? I'll pick you up at 7. You can wear that cute blue dress if you want, it fits you perfectly.

- Chad"

She blushed hard reading the last part.

Oh, Chad.

* * *

><p><strong>Like it? Love it? Hate it? Review, pleaseee!<strong>


End file.
